


Promise (Driftceptor)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Anon on tumblr prompted me for "Promise" and asked for Driftceptor (Drift/Perceptor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise (Driftceptor)

It was a long day coming. They had circled each other like binary stars, always evading the inevitable. One would say, “Too much time has passed.” The other would say, “Too much has happened.” But being close to death has a way to make time and separations mean nothing at all to two sparks that were destined. A look from one, a small smile from the other and the divide between them once thought insurmountable was nothing more than a leap of faith into the waiting arms of their other half. “I’ve missed you.” They spoke into kiss swollen lips.

“I’m never letting you go again.”

“Promise?”

“With all my spark, after all, it’s been yours since you saved it.”


End file.
